


Good at Everything

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Horny Carlos, Horny TK, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:What about Carlos taking TK bowling because he is shocked that he literally knows nothing about it (or probably has never gone)?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	Good at Everything

“Wait run that by me one more time.”

“I’ve- never- been- bowling,” TK said it slowly, emphasizing each word.

“Yeah I got that but how? Was bowling not a thing in New York?”

“We had bowling alleys but no one ever went. We had better places to go than a run down bowling place where we’d probably get diseases from the shoes. Ever heard of Central Park? Rockefeller Center? Any of this ringing a bell?”

“You just sounded so spoiled,” Carlos rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

“I’m just saying, bowling wasn’t something me and my friends did.”

“We used to go bowling all the time when I was in high school. It was one of the only things to do in our town. There was a little diner next door that we would all go to afterwards and eat.”

“That actually sounds kinda nice,” TK admitted.

“It was.”

“Is that place still there?”

“I think so.”

“When we go visit your parents next weekend let’s take your sisters bowling. It could be fun. And Mia is still a little hurt that I beat her at sorry. Maybe she can kick my ass at bowling and we’ll call it even.”

Carlos smiled and kissed his cheek, “You’re the best.”

“I try.”

*****

The next weekend, they packed up their stuff and drove down to a small town outside of San Antonio to see Carlos’ parents. As soon as they stepped out of the car they were met with a chorus of squeals from Carlos’ sisters. Mia and Zoe threw themselves at their older brother, while Victoria and Sophia ignored him in favor of his boyfriend.

All four of them were talking a mile a minute, dragging the boys into the house. TK and Carlos found themselves just smiling and nodding, giving up on trying to keep up with what they were saying.

“Girls let them breathe.”

The sisters parted like the Red Sea for Carlos’ mom to envelop them in hugs. She patted TK’s face and looked him up and down disapprovingly.

“ _ Usted're demasiado flaca _ . You’re too skinny. Carlos don’t you feed this boy?”

“I try Mama,” Carlos was sheepish under his mother’s gaze.

“I taught you to cook for a reason. Husband material Carlos,” she shook her head at TK and led him into the house. “I made tamales just for you.”

TK laughed at his poor boyfriend, pouting on the porch and followed Mama Reyes inside. Carlos’s dad was still at work so they joined his mother and sisters in the kitchen and helped put the finishing touches on tamales.

After dinner, the girls requested games with Carlos and TK, who let Mia win at sorry out of pity. Sophia destroyed them all at candy land and Victoria was the winner of uno.

All four of them whined when Mama Reyes told them it was time for bed, but Carlos and TK convinced them into showers and bed with the promise of the next day’s bowling trip.

*****

After lunch the next day, all six of them loaded up in the Reyes family car, because as cool as Carlos’ blue camaro was, it wasn’t exactly practical.

“You’ll have to give up that car when you have kids you know.”

Carlos’ mother liked to throw that in there every time they came to visit. What she didn’t know was that TK wasn't letting him get rid of it.

“We’ll buy another car or something but you’re keeping the camaro.”

As it turned out, TK sucked badly at bowling. Really badly.

“This is way harder than it looks,” he grumbled after putting the ball in the gutter for the third time in a row.

“It’s okay baby. If it helps your ass looks great,” Carlos leaned in close so the girls wouldn’t hear.

“It helps a little bit.”

“You can’t be good at everything honey.”

“I know that. But being bad at things kinda sucks.”

“Well you’re really good at sucking.”

“Carlos Reyes, we’re in public.”

“Well let’s go somewhere not public.”

TK started rounding up the girls, ushering them out of the bowling alley, as Carlos followed them, cracking up.


End file.
